


you know well who I am

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/n just wanted a cold shower after a long day.... and got something more paletable instead.
Relationships: Jesus/Reader
Kudos: 7





	you know well who I am

It had been a hot and sticky day and all y/n needed was a cold shower to cool off. Y/n stripped off their clothes and looked at themselves smugly in the mirror, hey, y/n was hot and knew it.

As y/n stepped into the cool shower of water and began to lather shampoo into their hair, they could feel a presence watching them. Y/n ignored it as why would someone me in their house?, they were just paranoid. 

All peace was shattered when y/n felt two hands wrap around the sides of their waist. Y/n shouted and tried to get out of the grip of the large demanding hands. Y/n managed to turn around to see a tall and handsome figure, it sort of looked like…. no that's silly Jesus is long dead there's no reason for him to interuppt your shower….. is there?. 

When the man spoke y/n thought they were going pass out. He spoke in a large commanding voice. It demanded your attention when he said 'be good for me baby i just need you for a few minutes, I doubt you'll last much longer.. '

When he began to lift his hands off y/n's hips, y/n was snapped back to reality and tried to create space between them. Y/n managed to blurt out 'w-who… who are y-ou'. The man replied calmly but a hint of impatience was beginning to leak into his face. 'You know who I am, y/n, and I am here to fuck you'. 

There was no denying the desire in y/n's voice as they stuttered, 'w-why m-me?'. Jesus made a face at this but instead of replying, grabbed y/n once again. 

He spun y/n around and began to suck harsh hickeys on the back of y/n's neck and back. Y/n groaned, shock giving way to pleasure as Jesus travelled lower and lower. 

When y/n felt the tip of a hard cock breaching their hole they let out a whine of impatience. Y/n screamed 'hurry daddy'. Jesus responded by plunging his large dick into y/n's puckering hole. Y/n let out a guttaral moan as they felt themselves approach an orgasm. 

After y/n orgasmed, Jesus did not stop his brutal pace and simply got faster. Y/n was shivering and orgasming for the sevemth time when Jesus finally spilled all of his beautiful cum inside of y/n. 

Y/n was pulled out of a daze when they felt the now softening cock pull out of them. When y/n turned to see Jesus again he was gone, all traces of him was being washed away in the still spraying water. 

That night y/n masturbated to the sound of his voice, his touch, his load of glistening cum dripping from y/n's hole, but y/n understood that nobody would ever believe them, so when Jesus appeared to fuck y/n when ever y/n was in the shower, the only response y/n had was to take more showers than normal.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.


End file.
